The Snap
by Bobbity
Summary: My interpretation of the aftermath of the snap and its impact on the mythological world. First story, pls be kind
1. Chapter 1

A couple of months prior

.

*Percy POV*

.  
Not long had passed since the reconstruction of Olympus was finished after the giant war and it was just another standard day at Camp Half-Blood, I was training when Annabeth came running up to me.

"Percy there's a meeting in the big house," said Annabeth.  
"What about"  
''Don't know, Chiron just said it's urgent and important"  
"Let's go then"

.

At the meeting

"Olympus has called an emergency meeting and they want the seven to go meet them." Said Chiron  
"Why.. what for"  
"They didn't say, but whatever it is it must be very important, all the major gods are attending' said Chiron  
"Well we'd better go then' said Jason

.

On Olympus

"Welcome to the heroes of Olympus" boomed Zeus as the seven entered the council room, "Let us get right to the point, Athena."  
"Right, so when the universe came into existence, 6 stones were created which held the essences of the universe. They became known as the infinity stones, they are the space, power, reality, soul, mind, and time stones. They each hold power well beyond that of a god, and when used together omnipotence would no longer be impossible."  
"What does this have to do with us' I complained, already getting fidgety and bored.  
"Just listen! A short while ago we detected a huge power surge across the universe that can only be attributed to one or more of the infinity stones. We believe that someone is trying to collect all of them."  
"What happens then?' asked Jason  
Hades then chimed in "Potential death and destruction on an unheard of scale"  
"Anyway" Athena continued "we sent Hermes to investigate and we found many dead and what remains of the tesseract, which we all heard about after the alien invasion of New York back in 2012. We had long suspected it contained the space stone due to its ability to open portals, and now we have confirmation."  
"So what do you want us to do' Annabeth asked.  
"We want you to be careful and to try and find the infinity stones, we believe that the mind and time stones are currently on Earth, unfortunately, we know the mind stone is with the Avengers, we know not however where the time stone is."  
"Also be careful" said Poseidon.

*Line Break*

.

Fast forward to the present

3rd Person POV

.

In Wakanda

Through a portal, Thanos arrives on Earth to claim the last infinity stone, the demigods, trapped on Earth and unable to harm mortals had ultimately failed to retrieve any of the infinity stones. Percy was also dubious about bringing such powerful artifacts to the gods, who had shown themselves easily threatened and often worried about their own power.  
As Wanda worked on destroying the mind stone and holding back Thanos, the Olympians and demigods were having another emergency meeting.

.

On Olympus

"It is too late, the being known as Thanos has gathered 5 of 6 infinity stones as is on the cusp of getting the sixth." Stated Zeus  
"What can we do" asked Percy hopefully  
"Nothing, I'm afraid," said Poseidon crestfallen, "Because Thanos, though he is called the mad Titan, is mortal and the ancient laws prevent us from interfering, also this lies outside the realm of gods and inside the realm of mortals. You demigods are strong because you can occupy both realms, however, in this case, we can only try to save you by making you immortal."  
"Then make all the demigods immortal," Percy said=  
"Alas, we cannot' stated Zeus, 'The fates will not allow us to do so, however, we can make you seven immortal."  
"No" the seven said in unison  
"I refuse to believe all hope is lost" Piper said  
"Yea! There must be something we can do!" Said Jason  
"Send us to where this Thanos is, we will fight him" Percy said

.

Meanwhile back in Wakanda

As Thanos says to Thor, "you should have gone for the head", he snapped his fingers.

.

Back on Olympus

Percy POV

.

All the Olympians suddenly felt a huge power surge. Then Hades said "It has been done, he has completed his task, death on an unprecedented scale."  
"What do you mean"I Asked, when suddenly I heard Athena cry out and turned around to see Annabeth turning to dust. "No no no, you can't leave me, no no no!"  
Then Leo started to turn into dust, then Jason followed by Hazel." What's happening!" Cried Piper.  
Hades then said, "The death of half of all living things in the universe."  
"BRING THEM BACK THEN!" I Shouted, "You are the lord of death are you not."  
"Sadly I cannot, their souls will not go to the underworld, but to the soul dimension within the soul stone." Hades said sombrely. Then there was silence for a while while the demigods contemplated their situation. When suddenly, a clatter was heard…..

.

End of Chapter One

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JK

When suddenly, a clatter was heard and I lifted my head to see Ares' spear hit the ground and watched as even Ares slowly disappeared.  
"We shouldn't be affected, this isn't right at all," said Zeus  
The clatter of Ares' spear was then followed by another clatter as Athena's spear also hit the ground, and then another clatter quickly followed as Poseidon's trident also hit the ground.  
"No, not you too, don't go Dad, I can't lose you too!" I cried.  
"The power of immortals has been overruled," Apollo said as he slowly disintegrated, "We will not reform from this, it attacks our very essence and existence."  
Then Hades said, 'It is the end of the age of gods. Tell Nico …." He did not finish his sentence as he vanished.

When all was said and done, half of all life in the universe including immortals and those of myth and legend were annihilated by one snap by the mad titan Thanos. Thanos, content, went to his farm and rested on a 'grateful' universe.

.

Actual End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

After the snap, the remaining three(Percy, Piper, Frank) returned to Camp Half-Blood to find the camp devastated, there was an eerie foreboding silence which enveloped the camp as they walked up to the big house. There they found nothing but an empty wheelchair. In the first few days after the snap, no one did anything, everyone came to meals, ate in silence and some returned to their cabins, others aimlessly wandered around, some even tried to carry on with camp activities, but everything reminded them of their loss. Percy spent most of his time sitting at the beach, staring into the ocean while holding Annabeth's Yankee's cap. The ocean was still, as were the skies and earth.

*Line Break*

.

Over the next few weeks, the remaining campers held funeral after funeral for the losses. A monument was erected in the middle of the camp with the names of all the dusted. Frank left for Camp Jupiter to check up on it, Reyna had survived but the 5th cohort had not.  
As Percy walked through the streets of Manhattan and watched as broken people tried to pick up the pieces and move on with life, the streets were still littered with empty cars. Every now and then some army people would come round and ask people their names, the remnants of the US government were trying to figure out how many and who survived. After the snap, the populations around the world had further plummeted as those who were depressed from the loss of loved one killed themselves in droves.

Percy even saw the once stoic Captain America looking downtrodden as he tried his best to help by running counseling sessions. As Percy walked past the empire state building, he saw that Olympus was still closed, the loss of so many gods hit Zeus and the remaining gods hard, and they retreated to Olympus.

Monster attacks were becoming more and more common, as, despite the snap wiping out many monsters, their numbers were so great that they now overwhelmingly outnumbered the remaining demigods. The few demigods who were left refused to go out and fight monsters, Percy among them. His days of heroism ended when half the universe died. Percy had heard that the remnants of the Hunters were trying their best to distract themselves and maintain some sense of normalcy by killing all the monsters they could, but they were suffering more losses than ever as Artemis became withdrawn and depressed after the loss of Thalia.  
The situation was made even worse when he heard that the remaining Avengers had found Thanos and found out he had used the stones to destroy the stones, thus destroying the last sliver of hope anyone had of bringing everyone back. When they returned, Thor disappeared off to Norway, while the remaining Avengers tried to run SHIELD and keep themselves distracted.

*Line Break*

.

Months have passed since the snap and since then the remnants of the US government had set up memorials to all those who were lost. Percy now spends his time wandering through New York, occasionally killing monsters that attack him. After the snap, Percy couldn't get in contact with his mum and feared the worst, however, he remained somewhat hopeful because he amount of damage resulting from the snap could easily make communication difficult and he'd heard his mum and Paul had gone on a honeymoon to Niagara Falls. However, his worst fears were realised when he discovered the name Sally Blofis on one of the memorials set up in New York.  
Percy didn't do much for the next few days, like so many others, he had become a husk of his former self. He had become closed off, no longer cracking sarcastic jokes all the time. Doing no more than the bare minimum to stay alive. The losses had hit him particularly hard due to his fatal flaw, however, his fatal flaw also prevented him from ending it all (a thought which he had wrestled with many times over the last months), because of the loyalty he felt to those who remained.

*Line Break*

.

On the first anniversary of the snap, everyone left in New York, who were still trying to sort themselves out gathered at the pier and at night released floating lanterns into the ocean, one lantern for each one dusted. Some of the demigods also attended as did the remaining Avengers. Here Captain America made a speech honouring those who were lost. In this instance, nothing mattered but remembrance for those who had been lost. Some people prayed some cried, many others just sat in silence and stared as the lanterns slowly floated away on the unnaturally calm ocean and under the light of the full moon.

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter gathered to hold their own vigil where they lit candles and had a minute of silence at the base of the empire state building then they walked to Camp Half-Blood's beach where they released candles then some went and attended the general vigil with the mortals.  
Vigils were held all around the world, in Australia and New Zealand, the last post (A song normally reserved for Gallipoli remembrance) was played at midnight. In China, Korea and Japan, lanterns were let loose into the sky. In India, people washed themselves in the rivers and floated candles down them. In Europe, mass prayers were held. The Royal Family in the UK gave a special speech with was broadcast to all of the commonwealth and Buckingham Palace as well as the other royal residences were adorned with many candles.  
On this day, religious places were the fullest they'd ever been since the snap, and floating and flying candles lit up the skies around the world. On this day, the whole world spent a minute in silence and in unity. On this day, the whole world remembered the great tragedy that befell them exactly one year ago.


End file.
